


Polar Dip

by TrueCrossGhoul



Series: Sercamp [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, SerCamp, Summer Camp, argument, cold mornings, polar dip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueCrossGhoul/pseuds/TrueCrossGhoul
Summary: "Why do you even work here?" Mahiru asked Kuro, who was still tucked into bed in their shared cabin.
Kuro is pulled out of bed early in the morning, only to get into an argument with his counselor partner about whoes jumping into the freezing lake with their campers.





	Polar Dip

"Why do you even work here?" Mahiru asked Kuro, who was still tucked into bed in their shared cabin. It was currently 6:00 am, half an hour before they had to wake their campers up. The freezing air around them made Kuro snuggle deeper into his warm, cozy blankets.

"I don't know? I didn't think that it would be this cold in the morning!" Kuro grumbled, obviously annoyed with his counsellor partner. Mahiru groaned and paced his bed, before whipping the covers off of Kuro. He shrieked at the cold, then curled into the fetal position.

"It's time to get up! Aren't you used to the cold by now? You've been working this camp for years!" The brunette whined.

"Two years, to be exact. And to be honest, I only worked for the beginning half of summer when it was still warm." 

"Whatever! That's besides the point. We need to set an example for our campers!" He flailed his hands about. "If their counsellors can't get up in the morning, why should they?"

"that's good thinking. Why don't we all just sleep and ignore the frostbite setting in." Kuro sighed as he took his blanket back and closed his eyes once more. Mahiru's face turned red.

"It's only 10 degrees Celsius! You'll survive! Now come on, we have to get the morning fire started and talk over our schedules with the other cabin group leaders." The brunette turned and left, pulling Kuro along with him. 

By the time the pair got to the campfire, the counsellors from the other cabin group had already lit it. They chatted for a second before noticing the arrival of the two, then stopped and waved. 

"Finch, Panda! We've already got the fire started, so ya'll can change out of your pajamas!" Mikuni grinned as he waved. It was a rule that counsellors always had to call other counsellors by their fun, fake names. Mahiru was Finch, Kuro was Panda, Mikuni was Coyote, and his partner for the week, Licht, was named Kookabura. Most of the counsellors here at camp didn't even know anyone's real names. Mahiru and Kuro nodded, then retreated back to their cabin to change.

"So which one of us is doing Polar Dip today?" Mahiru asked as he pulled off his pajama top. Polar Dip was a morning activity at this camp, where a cabin group (however many would want to) jumps into the freezing cold lake. They splash around and sing songs, and the cabin group in the water the longest wins. The campers who don't want to do Polar Dip would have to do Morning Madness, which was basically just singing and dancing in the cold air. 

Kuro slipped his t-shirt over his head, then looked over at Mahiru. "You do it."

"But I did it last time!"

"Then why did you ask? You coulda just told me to do it." Kuro pulled on his jeans and zipped up his hoodie. "Too late now." Mahiru practically steamed with annoyance.

"Kuro-"

"Panda." he corrected. Mahiru rolled his eyes and continued.

"you do this all the time! you should try polar dip!"

"Nah, I'm not in the mood to get wet. I'm already cold." He proved his point by placing an icy hand on Mahiru's arm, sending shivers up his body. He jerked his arm away, then checked his watch. 

"Oh shit! It's almost 6:30! I'm gonna go wake up the campers, you just... Stay here and I'll see what they want to do." He grumbled as he left the cabin. He was almost at the door before Kuro stopped him by grabbing his arm once more. Mahiru turned around, annoyed, to find himself being kissed. "Wh-" His complain was drowned out by the way that Kuro's warm, soft lips danced on his own in such a way that made him want to melt. He placed his hand on Kuro's shoulder, Kuro's underneath his chin, gently tilting it upwards to reach his lips. When he wasn't slouching, he was tall. 

The pair kissed for a while more before Mahiru's watch beeped. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"I should go now." He mumbled as he motioned towards the kid's cabin. "The campers need to get their swimsuits on. Are you going to come polar dipping, Ku- Panda?"

"Only if all of the campers are, I guess." He sighed. Mahiru nodded and left.

After some persuading, all of the campers decided to go polar dipping. Kuro stuck to his promise, and was forced into the freezing lake as well.

At least they ended up winning the Polar Dip prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i'll find the time to write another part in this series sometime soon! thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! If you want to get ahold of me for requests, questions, etc. you can message me on my tumblr(s): @TrueCrossGhoul & @nekopiree


End file.
